Vendors expend large amounts of money and resources in an attempt to not only draw users to a website, but to keep those users at the website using content and various content presentation techniques. A large segment of this process is based on knowing or obtaining some information about the user. For site subscribers, it is easy to populate an accessible virtual location such as a registered subscriber web page (e.g., a “member page”) with interesting content for an active user about which information is known. Moreover, publically available information about the user may be obtainable for retrieval, processing, analysis, and finally, the further tailoring of content to such users. However, this can be limited in that most vendors protect subscriber information and block unauthorized access to resources such as FaceBook™ and MySpace™, for example, and other social networks that could be mined for valuable user information.
The ability to capture user attention is a desirable model in many respects. This is especially useful in the context of business and can work for non-business purposes (e.g., individual) as well. If the website stores pieces of information such as the business name and zip code of the user (or user employer) then it may be possible to find a significant amount of online information about the user and then to tailor content to be presented to the user based on that information. For example, if it is known that the user business is Joe's Rugs in Seattle, Wash., then it is likely that the business category, specific address, and phone number can be searched and obtained. This information can then be used to target the user with content related to rugs, materials, availability, delivery, discounts, etc., and in different media formats for an initial and potentially captivating experience.
However, public information may only be available for a small percentage of users, thereby limiting the ability to create a rich, dynamic, and personalized initial experience for users that do not have available information online.